Return from Edolas
by DaffodilChains
Summary: Lisanna returns from Edolas, hoping to go back to her old relationship with Natsu. But she's been gone for two years. Will everything be different? Or are her wishes going to be granted?


**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

**A/N:**

** OK, I don't mind that people have their own ships and all that, but I'm so SICK of people always hating on Lisanna. There are so many stories on her murdering Lucy or hurting Lucy or trying to steal Natsu from Lucy, I mean she never did ANYTHING to Lucy!**

** I've always liked the pairing of Natsu and Lisanna because of their childhood connection and how Lisanna asked: "When we grown up can I be your wife?" **

**I thought it was awesomely cute. And there aren't enough NaLi fanfics =3=**

**Also, this story won't have chapters and my future stories will most likely be like this too. I'll write the whole thing here. **

** Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.**

Normal POV

Lisanna smiled, a little sadly, and tucked a lock of blue-white hair behind her ear as she listened to the loud bickering of Natsu and Lucy.

Even before she had 'died' she had known about her feelings towards her childhood friend, but she _had_ been gone for two years. She couldn't blame him for moving on. After all, no one should stay sad for two whole years.

Mirajane, her sister, tapped her forehead. "Earth to Lisanna!"

"Hm?" Lisanna snapped out of her trance-like state and turned to her sister. "What is it, Mira-nee?"

"Why so spaced out?" Mira asked, placing a glass of ice water in front of her.

Lisanna took a long drink of the water, not wanting to answer the question. "Well?" Mirajane insisted.

"It's – It's nothing."

"Something's up. You look sad," Mira narrowed her eyes.

"Really, it's nothing," Lisanna answered quietly, her eyes flitting back to Natsu hugging Lucy playfully.

"Uh-huh. Sure it's nothing," Mira said.

Lisanna's POV

I walked out of the guild, trailing behind Mira-nee and Elf-niichan. _Maybe it's time for me to move on myself…._

"Lisanna! Hurry up!" Elf-niichan yelled. I blinked hard we had arrived home already.

"OK, what do you guys want for dinner?" Mira-nee asked, pulling out the apron.

"I'm a man! I eat steak!" Elf-niichan shouted, putting one foot up on a chair.

"Mm, I'm not really hungry. I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed," I pretended to yawn and headed up the stairs to my bedroom.

Nothing had changed about my bedroom when I returned from Edolas, at least. It had the same pink and purple wallpaper with flower stickers; the same blue bureau; the same small bed; the same old photos of Fairy Tail, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan and everyone at the guild.

I sat down on the soft blanket and leaned over. From under my bed, I pulled out a raggedy red photo album. I blew off the dust that had collected in my absence and flipped open the cover carefully.

At the sight of the first picture, I smiled. It was of me and Natsu, sitting in our 'home' we had made. It was more of a hut, really, the inside lined with straw. In between us was a big blue egg: Happy.

I flipped through the pages. Some of them were taken with everyone at the guild, but it was mostly me and Natsu.

I sighed. This would be so much easier if I could hate Lucy. But I couldn't. She was nice, friendly, and was welcoming when I came back from Edolas. And anyways, I didn't _know_ what the relationship between Natsu and her was.

I closed the album after looking at the last page for a few seconds, then, hugging the album to me, I lay down and went to sleep.

Natsu's POV

I looked across the guild at Lisanna. She was staring at me with a sort of sad and wistful (I guess?) expression on her face. When she saw that I was looking at her she got up and started to walk over.

A memory swallowed me suddenly:

_"We're going to be great parents!" Lisanna said happily._

_ "Uh, yeah! I hope this hatches soon," I replied, looking at the egg._

_ "Ano, Natsu?" Lisanna tugged at my scarf._

_ "What?"_

_ "When we grow up, can I be your wife?"_

_ "Eh?" I exclaimed. "What?"_

_ Lisanna laughed. "Just kidding," she said, but a sad sort of expression flitted past her face._

"Natsu? Natsu?" Lisanna was waving her hand in my face.

"Oh. Hey, Lisanna," I said.

"What? Not happy to see me?" She teased, at the same time the sad expression came back.

"Course not!" I exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing her hands.

I didn't want to talk to her. It was kinda awkward, especially with her supposedly being 'dead' and how I wanted to confess right before she left on her last mission….

Lucy's POV

"They're cute together, aren't they?" I asked Mira, nodding at Lisanna and Natsu.

Mira looked surprised. "Yeah! Of course!"

"What?" I asked, taking another gulp. "What's so surprising?"

"Nothing… It's just that I thought that you would want to be with Natsu."

I spat out a bit of my shake. "What?!" I banged my head on the table. "Why would I want to go out with that obnoxious home ruiner?"

Mira shrugged and picked up my empty glass. "You guys are always so close and hugging and Natsu sleeps on your bed…" she trailed off.

"It's not _my_ fault! He _ruins_ my beautiful room!" I wailed.

"I'm not saying it's your fault, but…" she looked around. "OK, promise not to tell anyone?"

I nodded vigorously. Although I always protested against Mira's gossip, I loved to hear it myself. I _might_ be a bit of a hypocrite.

"The thing is… Lisanna's had a crush on Natsu for forever. Ever since they were children, really. She told me one day after she had one her outings with Natsu." "Awww," I sighed. "That's _so_ sweet!"

Mira nodded. "I know. But Lisanna thinks Natsu likes you. And that you like him. I'm guessing that's why she's been kinda quiet and sad these past few days."

"But I don't! What do I do?"

"You could always talk to her," Mira smiled. "Milkshake for good luck." She placed an ice-cold glass in front of me.

I sighed again and stuck out my bottom lip… now, how to be subtle…

Lisanna's POV

"No, like this," I said, putting my fists next to each other and blowing. A bird song whistled out.

Natsu cupped his hands and blew. A flat squeak emitted. "Argh! How do you do that?"

I laughed. "Practice, I guess. We always did this in Edolas."

He tried again, but the same flat sound came out. "I give up. Anyway, I have to go home. See you tomorrow, Lisanna!" He ran out of the guild, Happy trailing behind him.

**Time Skip: The Next Day**

Lisanna's POV

I walked into the guild. "Oha-" I stopped, listening to Natsu and Lucy in the middle of the guild. I caught the word, 'Lisanna' and then 'Just like a sister…'

Oh. So that's what they were talking about. The guild door slammed close and everyone turned to look at me. I turned and walked back out the door.

I knew he didn't like me. I could settle for sister, right? I went right to my bedroom and locked the door. I knew Mira-nee and Elf-niichan would be here soon. At least Mira-nee would. She'd probably convince Elf-niichan not to come.

A knock sounded from my door. There they were. "Lisanna!" It was Lucy's voice. "Are you OK? I need to talk to you."

I kept silent, hoping she'd go away. "Lisanna! I know you're in there!"

I huffed and sat up. When I unlocked the door Lucy tumbled in. "Ohayo," I said stiffly.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Natsu," She said.

"Oh. Are you two going out, then?"

"What? No!" She exclaimed.

Huh? They weren't dating?

"I don't even like him," she said. "But I know you do. Look, just to make sure, if you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like."

"Fine… Natsu. Ever since, well, forever, really," I mumbled.

"I knew it!" she clapped her hands happily.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" she asked.

I smiled, without wanting to. "Who do you like."

"Oh!" She wrinkled her nose. "Loke…"

"So, _not_ Natsu?" I was so confused. I was sure they were going out.

"Nope," she said happily, shaking her head. "So, why did you run out of the guild?"

"I heard Natsu say that I was 'just like a sister' to him."

She burst out laughing. "Not you! Me! Me! I told Natsu that you thought he liked me and he said I was just like a sister to him." Her expression turned serious. "Actually, he said that he was going to tell you how he felt after you went on you mission. But then you didn't come back."

"Why didn't he tell me now then? I'm back from Edolas,"

"Ah… about that…" Lucy bit her bottom lip sheepishly. "I didn't ask him. I ran after you when you left the guild."

My little smile grew wider and I threw my arms around Lucy. "Thanks, Lucy-san!"

"Just Lucy, Lisanna. We're friends."

"Thanks, Lucy. I can't believe I was jealous of you."

"Anyways," Lucy said, getting up. "Let's get back to the guild."

**Back at the Guild**

Lucy's POV

I watched Lisanna walk over to Natsu and talk to him. About two seconds later, Natsu jumped up and grabbed Lisanna's hands jumping around. "Awww," I cooed.

"That's so sweet," a voice behind me said. Loke. "Right, Princess?"

Natsu's POV

Who knew she liked me too?

Lisanna's POV

I'm so glad Natsu likes me too. "Ano –" I was cut off. By a kiss. Natsu.

_**THE END**_

**A/N:**

** Umm, I noticed that I ended pretty much every fanfic with a kiss. LOL.**

** Please review. **


End file.
